


Trick or Treat

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-01
Updated: 2005-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> written at: November 1, 2005. Word count: 1829.

**Trick-Or-Treat**

The man sighed walking down the crowded street, little kids were running around in strange costumes going from door to door, and filling small sacks and buckets with candy. Trick-or-Treating they called it, for one of their mortal holidays, Halloween it was called, if he remembered correctly.

This holiday was…interesting, to say the least. Though he didn't really fancy any of these mortals holidays, this one was certainly better then Saint Patrick's Day, a holiday at which you got pinched if you didn't wear green, and lets just say that green just wasn't his color.

However, this holiday was definitely better then Valentines Day, a holiday at which many girls, as well as some guys had drove him completely insane at the beginning of the year, by following him everywhere, and confessing declarations of love to him. Though at least he hadn't gotten it as bad as Yugi and Yami had…though he did come close to it…

Yes, one had to agree that Halloween, was most definitely the better holiday, out of the two he had previously experienced. Of course, that didn't mean he particularly -liked- this holiday either of course… especially with what he was about to do, weighing on his mind.

The man stopped in front of a small one-story house, and took a deep breath. The establishment was decorated top to bottom with orange and black lights, hanging skeletons, pumpkins, spiders, and little paper ghosts. On the porch rested a small rocking-chair, upon which was placed a rather large cauldron, which had already been robbed of a little over half it's contents.

He eyed it as he approached, and examined the windows. They were all locked tight, and only a faint glimmering of light could be seen from within. He knew that the faint dull light coming through the window, came from that of a television.

Upon further inspection, he could make out the sound of what appeared to be an old western, which quickly changed to what sounded like a news report, which in turn changed to a music station. The person inside was flipping channels… he knew this, because he'd done his fair share of flipping them…

The hooded man took in another deep breath, and raised his fist, wrapping lightly on the splintered wood. The T.V. was abruptly muted, and he went silent for several seconds, as did all noise within the house, before the television was once again un-muted.

He eyed the window closest to him, before knocking again, this time a bit harder, and for a bit longer. The television ceased again, and this time a shuffling was heard, as the person within got up to answer the door.

The door slowly creaked open and a pair of chocolate brown eyes stared at him confused before narrowing in suspicion. "There's candy in that bucket…" A British accented voice said glancing towards said bucket.

The man didn't respond, but simply turned his head to look at it before turning back to the person before him. "Trick or Treat?"

"Excuse me?"

"Trick or Treat Ryou?" the man ask again, and Ryou raised an eyebrow, letting go of the door a little, and allowing it to swing open some more.

"Who…are you?" he ask, examining the man, who was dressed in black jeans, a black shirt, and a hooded black cloak. The man smirked, which only served to freak the boy out, considering that the hood the man wore, covered his hair, and eyes completely.

Ryou suddenly swallowed, "Um…I…uh…have to go…now." He said quickly, attempting to close the door, but the man stopped him easily, and forced it open.

Ryou rapidly backed up, and looked around, no doubt attempting to find something to hit the intruder with. The man closed the door, and moved swiftly forward, quickly pinning the boy up against the nearest wall.

"Back off or I'll scream!" Ryou said in a high pitched slightly panicking voice, giving the man the impression that he probably couldn't manage such a task.

The cloaked figure smirked again, and ceasing the boy's wrists, pinned him up against the wall, "Don't worry Ryou…" the man said menacingly, and a look of horror instantly spread across the boy's face, as he struggled under the man's grip, though his expression quickly turned to one of confusion, as the man suddenly released him and stepped away.

The man let out a short laugh, and reach up slowly removing his hood to reveal a smirking Bakura. Ryou in took a sharp breath, obviously not having expected that, and his arms fell to his side. Bakura had to resist the urge to laugh at the stunned look the smaller boy was giving him.

"I'm sorry Ryou…" he started, taking a step forward, and returning to his original position. "…it was just a trick." he said, as Ryou stared numbly up at him, his brain obviously trying to conclude what had just happened. "So…are you ready for your treat?" Bakura ask, leaning forward and capturing the smaller boy's lips in a kiss.

Surprisingly it didn't take Ryou long to respond, and he slowly began to kiss back. After a few seconds, Bakura bit down lightly on Ryou's lower lip, asking for entrance; Ryou quickly gave it to him, and Bakura slowly put his tongue inside to explore, enjoying the feeling of warmth he found.

Bakura smirked, as Ryou let out a small moan, and he cupped his face in his hands, and began running his fingers over the boy's soft skin, before slowly making his way down the boy's neck, over his chest, and to his hips where they rested. Ryou had by now, wrapped his arms around his neck, and was smiling pleasantly, while running his fingers through Bakura's silk white hair.

After about a minute, the technique of feeding off each others oxygen supply faded, and the two broke apart, gasping for air. Bakura quickly wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, and held him close, while Ryou rested his head on Bakura's chest.

Suddenly Bakura became aware that Ryou was shaking and looked down worriedly. "What's wrong?" he ask in concern, as the smaller boy gripped the front of his shirt, shaking with withheld sobs, as tears ran down his face, staining Bakura's cloths, as well as his own.

"Why did…where…I mean…you…" Ryou choked unable to form a complete sentence, though he didn't need to, Bakura was already well aware of what he was trying to say.

"I'm so sorry Ryou…" Bakura started sincerely, as he watched Ryou burry his head further into his chest, tears still streaming down his face. Bakura sighed, blinking away the tears that were swelling in his own eyes. It hurt him to see Ryou cry like this…because of something he did…

Bakura cursed himself inwardly, hugging Ryou tighter. He had been so stupid before… to have thought he could walk away, and forget the boy. It was ridiculous really, he'd practically drove himself mad without him…

"Two months…" Ryou whispered, bringing Bakura out of his thoughts. Ryou looked up and into Bakura's eyes, "I haven't seen you in two months…" he stated, his tears had died away, but the sad look in his eyes had yet to fade.

"I know Ryou…" Bakura said turning away, and burying his face in the smaller boy's hair. "God I'm so sorry…" he muttered, taking in a deep breath, and inhaling his other's scent. The boy smelt like a mix of cinnamon, lavender, and green apples.

Ryou sighed, "It's alright 'Kura…" he started in a low whisper, "I just screwed up that's all…"

Bakura suddenly pulled away from his light, and looked at him. "What?" he said raising an eyebrow in a stern question.

Ryou lowered his eyes, "Well…I guess…it was my fault…" he said, drawing back a little. Bakura looked surprised for several seconds, before his eyes narrowed.

"Don't say that Ryou!" he ordered moving forward again, and pulling the boy to him again, "It wasn't your fault…I was just being…jealous…" he stated, and Ryou looked back up at him confused.

"Jealous?" he ask, and Bakura nodded.

"I…I saw Malik kiss you…" Bakura said slowly, and Ryou's eyes widened instantly, as the memory came back to him full blast. He had been inside on of the empty classrooms, trying to clear his head, when Malik had walked in. Apparently he'd gotten into some sort of fight with Marik, and was emotionally stressed out, then before pretty much either of them knew what happened, Malik had turned around and kissed him, which was what Bakura had probably seen…he could just imagine what that had looked like to Bakura…

Malik didn't speak to him after that for quite a while, and Ryou had to guess he was embarrassed…in all honesty Ryou would have been to, if he'd had the time…

He remembered how things had went after he got him… Bakura had been really mad, all Ryou had had to do was try and ask him what was wrong, and he'd quickly screamed something Ryou hadn't understood at the time, shoved him into the nearest wall, and walked out the door. Ryou had cried for days after Bakura didn't return…but now that he knew what had happened, he really couldn't blame him could he…

"So then…I went through two months of hell because of a misunderstanding?"

Bakura chuckled lightly, "Trust me Ryou…we both did."

Ryou smiled up at his other, "But it doesn't matter now right?" he ask, already wanting to put that little bit of their past behind them. "Because you're back now."

Bakura nodded, "Yes, and you really don't know how glad I am to be here."

Ryou gave Bakura one of his trademark smiles, "You don't know how glad I am to have you back 'Kura." He stated, hugging Bakura again, before pulling away. "Oh…and nice Halloween costume by the way."

Bakura looked down at his wardrobe and rolled his eyes, "I'm a ghoul, or The Grim Reaper minus the Scythe." He informed indignantly, before slinging his arm across Ryou's shoulder, and steering him towards the door. "So…how about we go scare some poor defenseless children." He said with a laugh, and Ryou gave him a disapproving look. "Oh I'm only joking Ryou, but really…it's nice outside, and something tells me you could definitely use some fresh air…Ra knows I could." Ryou laughed at this, and allowed Bakura to drag him out of the house, and into the cool night air.

"So how did you like your trick and treat?" he ask as Ryou locked the front door, and followed him down the street.

"Well…" Ryou drawled thoughtfully, "The trick I could have definitely done without…you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he stated, "But…the treat was definitely good."

Bakura smirked, "Glad you thought so." he stated, with a laugh as he pulled Ryou to him once again.

Ryou smiled, "Happy Halloween." He said smiling brightly, Bakura rolled his eyes, at the mortal custom.

"Happy Halloween."

**End**   



End file.
